1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a lithium titanium oxide, methods of preparing the lithium titanium oxide, a negative electrode including the lithium titanium oxide, and a lithium battery including the negative electrode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, lithium batteries are getting much attention for use as a power source of various electronic devices. Lithium batteries have a discharge voltage that is at least twice as high as that of a conventional battery using an alkali aqueous electrolyte, and have high energy density.
Lithium batteries use materials that can intercalate and deintercalate lithium ions, and include an organic electrolyte, such as a polymer electrolyte, between the positive electrode and the negative electrode. Lithium batteries produce electrical energy due to oxidation and reduction reactions which occur when lithium ions are intercalated into or deintercalated from the positive and negative electrodes.
As a negative active material for the lithium battery, graphite, a high-capacity silicon-based transition metal oxide, a tin-based transition metal oxide, or the like may be used.
However, typical negative active materials have unsatisfactory capacity, high-rate discharge characteristics, and lifespan characteristics. Thus, there is a need to provide a material having improved performance.